Different Kind of Miracle
by MewMidnight
Summary: How she could have done this to him was beyond her. Things were going to change drastically now, and perhaps not for the better. Ichigo is about to have the only hybrid child to ever exist between their races, all hell is about to break loose. Lemon Later
1. Chapter 1

Description: Its been 4 years, and after the girls visit the aliens home planet, Ichigo has a huge problem. She's pregnant, and it's not with whom everyone thinks it is. How can she tell everyone about the mistake she made while on the alien planet? How will Masaya react? And how is it even possible genetically?

Rating: T for now. Couples: IchigoxMasaya, IchigoxKish, ZakuroxKeiichiro, LettucexRyou, PurinxTart, PaixOC, MintxOC.

Ages::

Ichigo: 20

Masaya: 21

Zakuro: 22

Keiichiro: 27

Lettuce: 21

Ryou: 23

Purin: 16

Tart: 16

Kish: 21

Pai: 24

-MewMid: It's been a while since I've written a fic, I have a bit of time on my hands before the next semester starts, hopefully I get this one done quickly. R and R please!

[][][][][][][][][][]

"It's empty in the valley of your heart

The sun, it rises slowly as you walk

Away from all the fears

And all the faults you've left behind"

It was as if time stood still. Nothing moved. She didn't dare take a breath as she stared at the small strip. How could she do this? How could this have happened?

The strip lit up a small plus symbol. Her heart pounded in her chest and she exhaled furiously. Her mind was racing. What could she do now? She could hear her roommate out in the living room fumbling around. She was just a college student. She wasn't ready for this. Her parents would be furious! Ichigo's heart pounded hard, she slipped back against the wall and sat down on the ground, her eyes watering. It was so early. She wasn't ready. And it wasn't even her boyfriends child.

…...

The alien boy giggled as her blond hair tickled his face. Purin was sitting on his lap, straddling him, nuzzling his face in a ridiculously adorable fashion. Tart and Purin constantly were together, he never liked to stay on his ship. Tart even helped Purin with her younger siblings. It was late, and it was Christmas vacation. Everyone was out of school/college for about a month and the girls had visited the aliens when they first got out. It was only five days until Christmas. Tart had spent the entire vacation here with her, managing the siblings as well.

It was snowing outside, a beautiful winter night.

"So you think they're asleep?"

Tart asked with a sly expression on his face, it earned him a slight giggle from her. Purin leaned in close to his face,

"Maybe."

Tart was in a soft thermal shirt and pajama pants, this soft material making Purin keep her hands on his chest or stomach at all times. He smiled at her and cupped her face, before he could give her a dainty kiss, there was a loud rapid knock at the door. Purin paused and turned her head, Tarts hands fell free and he scowled in the direction of the door.

"Please don't get it."

He grumbled, looking back at her, but he saw on her face she was curious. Purin hopped up off his lap and trotted over to the door, his eyes followed her. Her cute short shorts made him admire her lean legs, she had gotten more shapely as the years passed.

Purin pulled the door open slightly, the cold wind making her shiver. It was Ichigo.

"What are you doing here so late Ichi?"

The cat mew was wrapped in a white coat and trembling in her pajama bottoms. Purin opened the door further and motioned for her to come in. Ichigo smiled weakly at Tart, he had a twisted look of confusion on his face.

The blond closed the door behind her and turned to face the lead mew,

"Everything okay?"

Ichigo shook her head, her eyes dark with rings under them as if she had been crying.

"No… It's not.. Tart-"

The alien perked up at the sound of his name, he stood up and slid his hands in his pockets as he approached them.

"Huh?"

"I need you to go get Kish for me."

The young alien stared at her as if he didn't understand english, he slowly looked over at Purin. Purin put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder,

"Whats going on Ichigo?"

The red head fought back tears,

"I can't talk about it yet. T-Tart can you please get him for me?"

Purin nodded at her boyfriend quickly, the alien hesitantly teleported out of sight. Purin walked over and grabbed a furry blanket, handing it to her friend. Ichigo took it slowly and wrapped herself,

"Purin I've made a huge mistake… I can't tell you right now… But I will. I'm sorry I came over here so late."

"No its all right Ichi! Tell me when you're ready, its fine. Me and Tart were just hanging out."

…...

The teen alien teleported into a cold metal ship, he strode down the halls quietly. It was quiet on their ship now since Kish was the only one basically living here. Pai was with his family on a separate ship, and Tart stayed on Earth most of the time. He turned the corner to Kish's room.

"Kish!"

The green haired alien was dead asleep on his bed with the TV he had gotten from Earth on. Tart rolled his eyes and walked over and kicked the side of the bed, Kish grunted and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Come to Earth, Ichigo wants to see you."

Kish sat up, a bit more interested now, he seemed a bit happy about it,

"What for?"

Tart rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I don't know, just get the hell down there, we're at Purins place get her from there. Hurry the hell up she looks upset."

Kish kicked into gear and jumped out of bed and followed his friend. Neither of them were ready for what was going to transpire.

…...

Ichigo sat in deep thought while Purin made hot chocolate in the kitchen. She hadn't seen Masaya in over a month because of his busy schedule. He didn't have time to fly back from England constantly, and since she had entered college it was too difficult for her to fly up as well. Her visit with the Kish and Tart had been more than she expected. They had toured the planet now that the Mew Aqua had restored the atmosphere to its healthy condition.

Kish had been very sweet, and he seemed different. Four Years does a lot to a person. Tart had been all over Purin, Pai hadn't shown up but one time because he was busy with his family. Keiichiro and Zakuro didn't join them on the vacation because she and Keiichiro were planning a wedding since they were engaged. Kish had mentioned Pai in passing saying something about a wife and his new job but Ichigo didn't quite remember what he had said.

The cat girl clasped her hands together anxiously. What was she going to do? She and Kish had one night that was a huge mistake. Ichigo remembered him making dinner for everyone with Tart, and the entire time she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Ichigo shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. What was wrong with her? Was she really that lonely that she would cheat on Masaya?

She remembered when she was about to go to bed, she turned to face him in the kitchen on her way out. His bright eyes on her face, smiling to her in such a way it made her heart flutter. Ichigo kept walking, but never went into her room. She stood outside the door, that warm fuzzy feeling over her. He walked after her after he got done cleaning, and asked her what she was doing. She remembered turning and the two of them locking eyes.

Ichigo shook her head, clenching her teeth. Purin looked at her through the kitchen doorway, she was pretty sure she knew now what was going on. She frowned and stared at her friend, there was nothing she could say or do that would make her feel better.

The red head's thoughts screeched to a halt when she heard the teleporting warp in the center of the room. Her eyes slowly lifted, there he was, a silly smile on his face as usual. Tart walked into the kitchen to get away from the other two, not wanting to be a part of the drama. Ichigo weakly stood up, all her muscles shaking. Kish's smile fell slightly,

"Hey Ichigo, whats going on?"

The cat mew turned and waved to Purin, forcing a smile through her tears. Purin waved back meekly, and stared as Ichigo turned back to Kish. The green haired alien stared down at her,

"Wha-"

"Teleport us out of here."

Her demand was shaky and raspy, Kish did as told and teleported them to Ichigo's apartment. The cat girl sat back on her bed when they appeared in the room, she heard no sounds so her roommate must have been asleep. Kish stood in the middle of her room, a casual smile on his face as he looked around admiring it. Ichigo clenched her pajama pants,

"Kish… I've got something to tell you…"

He perked up and looked down at her, he walked over and sat beside her. He noticed her hands, he reached over and put his hands over hers, trying to look in her eyes. She yanked her hands away and looked to the other side, she couldn't look in those eyes of his.

Kish frowned, he leaned forward, suddenly very concerned. He knew she was still with Masaya, but chose to ignore the fact when he and Ichigo were together.

"How could I do that to him Kish? Why did we do that? You knew I was with him…And now.."

Kish frowned further and looked down at the ground, she blamed him of course. He took a deep breath, this girl really knew how to cut him down. The alien sighed and put his hands together on his knees in front of him,

"Ichigo… I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just… I-"

"Kish! You don't get it do you!"

She snapped, looking back at him, angry tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. He suddenly looked very worried, staring at her hurt expression. Before he could open his mouth his stomach dropped, was she going to say what he thought she was?

"I'm…"

Before she could finish he reached out and hugged her, Ichigo froze. Kish chuckled and smiled wide,

"Ichigo thats… Thats incredible!"

The cat girl clenched her teeth and yanked away from him, standing up in a flurry.

"What the hell Kish? I'm pregnant and its 'incredible'?"

His smile sort of drooped, "I.. You aren't happy?"

"I'm with Masaya! I can't even believe I slept with you much less that I got pregnant from you? How is that even possible? You're an alien! Oh my god I can't believe this Kish! It's horrible, not good!"

Ichigo's yells fell into sobbing, she sank to her knees bawling into her hands and shaking her head. Kish stood up and then knelt in front of her,

"Ichigo! It's not the end of the world! I'm here, it's all right!"

The alien reached out and hugged her, she fought him for a moment and then cried heavily into his shoulder. He felt slightly happy, he wasn't sure why, but he loved the idea of Ichigo being the mother of his child. He knew it was selfish, but he would take care of her no matter what.

"Ichigo, we're gonna be okay."

…...

The tall girl tasted the chocolate mousse cake and smiled slightly,

"This one is good too."

"You've said that about three of them onee-sama! This is the last thing you've not decided for your wedding! You have to pick today!"

Zakuro chuckled and leaned back in the chair, "I guess I have a thing for cakes. Which one do you like?"

Mint shrugged and looked at the slices in front of her, "I think the marble one with white chocolate on it is best, and-"

Before Mint could finish Zakuro's phone rang. The wolf girl answered it with a confused look, mouthing Ichigo's name to the confused girl across the table from her.

"Hello?"

"Zakuro! It's me."

The violet haired girl took another taste of a red velvet cake and nodded making a face of approval,

"Yeah, whats going on Ichigo?"

The girl on the line hesitated,

"I.. I need to talk to you, can you meet me at the Honeysuckle Cafe?"

Zakuro paused and looked at her watch,

"Yeah sure, we're almost done with our cake tasting appointment anyway. You all right if I bring Mint along?"

"Yeah thats fine."

Ichigo's response was rushed, Zakuro made a slightly concerned expression,

"Ichigo, is everything okay?"

There was a long pause, Zakuro looked at Mint, who was very curious about what was going on. The cat girl's voice cracked when she responded,

"No…Not really."

"We will be there in thirty minutes Ichigo."

…...

When Zakuro and Mint showed up at the cafe, they saw their friend sitting at a table out from the hole in the wall building. The bird mew scoffed at the choice of cafe, Zakuro ignored it and walked over to the table. The two sat down in front of their old friend, Ichigo smiled weakly at them.

"Thanks so much for coming."

Zakuro nodded and put her purse down,

"Whats this all about Ichigo?"

The red head took a deep breath, she hadn't slept much. She looked down, she couldn't look in their faces,

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Mint practically yelled, she shook her head and looked at Zakuro.

The wolf mew was surprised, but it wasn't evident on her face.

"Have you told Masaya?"

Ichigo bit her lip and shook her head. Mint huffed and leaned forward,

"Wow Ichigo! You've got to tell him!"

The cat girl nodded, "I know I do… But.."

Zakuro's eyes slightly narrowed,

"But?"

"Its not his."

[][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Ooooh! Haha. I'll continue it if people like it and let me know how they feel about it. R and R of course. ;)Inspired by the Song: 'The Cave' By Mumford and Sons.


	2. Not Your Baby

Description: Ichigo has told her friends, but it's time to tell Masaya. Kish goes to Pai to figure out how it is genetically possible to have a child with a human. Zakuro's wedding is on New Years, and since Masaya is coming back for Christmas Day, Hell is going to break loose.

Rating: T Language

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hate me today,

Hate me tomorrow,

Hate me me in ways,

Ways hard to swallow.

Hate me so you can see

whats good for you."

Mint gasped and covered her mouth, Zakuro's eyes grew a bit wide. The wolf mew sat still for a moment, observing Ichigo's body language.

"It was when you guys were on the alien's planet huh?"

Mint shook her head and kept her hand clasped over her mouth, not believing what she was hearing. The cat girl fought back tears,

"It was… I… I made a huge mistake.. I know."

Her head was hung and her words were raspy. Zakuro noticed how Ichigo looked like she hadn't slept or eaten. Her voice was stern but not bitter,

"Ichigo. You've got to call Masaya and tell him. Whether or not you stay together is up to you two, but no matter what you need to tell him. Does Kish know?"

His name made Ichigo tense up, she nodded slowly and looked up in her friends eyes. Zakuro smiled slightly,

"It'll be okay Ichigo. Really. Just tell Masaya, and if you have problems with Kish you let me know."

….

The green haired alien teleported into the home of his older friend, looking for answers. A female alien smiled and waved at him from the kitchen, her hair was long and silvery with a periwinkle tint to it. Her eyes a dull rosy pink color.

"Hey Yuuka, Where's Pai?"

"He's tucking in Zephyr."

She said kindly pointing down the hall behind Kish, he nodded and thanked her, making his way down the hall. He entered Pai's office and waited for him to come back.

The tall alien entered his office moments after Kish,

"What brings you here Kish?"

His voice was cold as usual, the tall alien passed him and sat down at this large computer. Kish took a deep breath,

"Well… Theres something I gotta' tell you."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be a father too Pai."

The older alien stopped and turned around in his chair, his eyes wide,

"You're joking, right?"

Kish smiled weakly,

"Well, You know how the mews came to visit me and Tart for a vacation? Well-"

"Oh hell Kish. You did not do what I believe you did."

The younger alien chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah.. long story… But I'm curious about something."

Pai shook his head and ran a hand through his hair,

"what is that?"

"How is it possible for me to get her pregnant? Aren't we different species technically?"

The purple haired alien nodded,

"Yes technically speaking you are. But so are a lion and a tiger. And when the human race forced those two to breed, it was possible for a hybrid offspring. So the baby will be a cross between the two of you. There is a higher risk of it having birth defects, or depression. That will be the first hybrid between our race and the humans that has existed Kish."

"Wow I should be proud."

Pai shot a stern look over at him,

"You sure you should be so proud? You know others of our race will not be okay with this. There is a huge risk for that child. You think its bad getting picked on for being a little different, what if your child is on earth looking like us. How will Ichigo take that?"

Kish looked down, not as happy as he was previously. Pai always had that effect on him.

"Well what about the hospital then?"

Pai leaned back in his chair,

"Thats another big risk. What if the child has our ears and abilities and is born in a human hospital? You've got a mess of problems to worry about now Kish."

"You'll have to do it."

The violet haired alien didn't move. He stared in confusion, he shook his head,

"After hell freezes over."

"Pai! I can't let her have the kid on Earth, its not for a few more months and I don't want to take her to our doctors either. Pai please can you and maybe Binx do it?"

The older alien shook his head and stood up,

"No. You'll have to ask someone else. Binx may do it himself if you can get a hold of him."

Kish tone became desperate,

"Pai I need you to-"

"Absolutely Not. Get out please, my son is sleeping."

…..

The phone kept ringing on her coffee table. It buzzed and moved around the surface of the table. Ichigo stared numbly at it. What should she do now? She can't answer it and tell him.

The phone buzzed once, must have been a text. She reached out and grabbed it, opening the text.

-You okay? You aren't answering my calls baby. :(

Ichigo felt her heart ache and her throat grow tight. She had to tell him. She texted him back,

-Sorry, too busy to talk. :/

After just a few moments he returned her text,

-Oh its okay! Glad to hear from you tho! :) I fly in this Wednesday!

Ichigo bit her lip, she forgot he was flying in. Christmas was Friday, she would have to spend the entire week with him. How could she say anything? She had to tell him in person, even though she wasn't sure she could face him.

-Awesome well, call me when you land ill come get you

Her text was curt, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything happy or sweet. Ichigo tossed her phone on the table and curled up on the sofa, this was a mess.

…..

Wednesday:

Ichigo took a shaky breath, there he was. His face was bright with a smile and he reached out to her as he walked over.

"Hi sweetheart! You look adorable today! How are you?"

Ichigo complied when he gave her a quick kiss and they started walking out of the airport. No matter what he said she wasn't really getting it. Her mind was elsewhere. How could she tell him?

Now that she saw his smiling face it made her feel wretched for doing what she did. There was no way out of this or around this. The entire car ride was quiet. They weren't too far from his house. He kept talking about his studies and what was new in England and his friends.

The red head kept her eyes on the road, she couldn't look at him. Occasionally she would utter a 'yeah' or 'uh huh' to him to keep him talking.

Ichigo stopped at the red light, the sun was in the golden hour of the evening. The sun peered in the windshield making the whole car glow a deep golden color. Masaya paused in his rambling,

"Ichigo…"

His voice was soft, not like his rant, she felt her muscles quiver,

"Ichigo, are you all right? You're acting weird?"

The cat girl clenched her jaw, her fists grabbed the wheel tightly. Her actions didn't go unnoticed, the young man beside her stared intently. They were approaching his house,

"Ichigo… Answer me please sweetheart…"

The red head shook her head,

"Masaya… There is something that I have to tell you… Its really important."

He leaned forward as she stopped the car in front of his house. He stared with a concerned expression,

"What is it?"

"I.." Her eyes teared up, her muscles started shaking, "I'm pregnant."

Masaya stared in disbelief. He was dead silent.

Ichigo could hear their breathing, Masaya sat back in the chair and covered his mouth. She clenched her teeth as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say. I mean.. I love you, but are we ready-"

"Masaya its not yours."

The words were like stones in her throat, her voice cracked at the end of her statement. Masaya's head yanked to the side and looked at her.

"What?"

It was the angriest she had ever heard his voice. Ichigo began crying heavily, her hands clasped over her face. Masaya shook his head, his whole body in a nervous tingle,

"Who's is it? Ichigo are you joking? You can't be serious oh my god!"

His voice was angry and raspy as he shook his head violently. Ichigo couldn't look at him,

"Masaya I'm sorry! It was a huge mistake!"

"Mistake?"

He shook his head and glared out the window, he clenched his fists together,

"You slept with him! How could you do that to me?"

Ichigo shook her head, crying heavily into her hands.

"Masaya I'm sorry. I can't believe I did it either… I don't know what to say."

He was quiet for a few long moments. Ichigo's sobs were all they could hear in the car. Masaya rubbed his eyes and kept writhing his hands together. He was furious with Kish more so than Ichigo, he couldn't believe their vacation turned into this.

The silence dragged on for what felt like hours between them. The red head pressed her face into the steering wheel of the car, her throat choked up and her cheeks wet with tears. Masaya took a shaky deep breath,

"Oh… Okay… We're going to get through this. Ichigo, it'll all be okay."

Ichigo almost felt angry at his words, as if she didn't want him to forgive her. Her heart raced and she shot a look of desperation at him,

"You don't understand.. I can't do this Masaya please get out! Please go! This is Kish and I's problem not yours! It's my fault!"

Masaya shook his head and looked over at her, his eyes watering. He threw his hands up in confusion,

"What are you saying? You cheat on me, and now you don't want my help?"

Ichigo cried furiously and turned back to the steering wheel.

"It's not your problem! Its not your baby Masaya! Please go!"

She couldn't believe what she was saying. Ichigo was pushing away the guy she was closest to, she loved him. She had no choice, it wasn't his responsibility to take care of this child that would constantly remind her of the mistake she had made. Ichigo waved her hand at him,

"Please go… let me go."

Masaya stifled a whimper, he fought the tears that were already boiling over the edges of his eyes. He got out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

Ichigo cried heavily on the steering wheel and watched him. He turned and put his hand on the window, looking at her before she drove off. Masaya coughed and sputtered, sitting back on the curb by himself. The snow crunched beneath his weight, he held himself and cried his heart out.

…

Christmas was quiet. Ichigo spent it alone in her room. She got a ton of phone calls, and invitations to parties, but she wouldn't leave her made her want to go out.

The next few days passed by quietly. She knew Zakuro's wedding was rapidly approaching. Ichigo didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself and go, Kish was supposed to be there, perhaps they could talk after the wedding. She decided she had better go, she was in the wedding after all.

The happiest day of her friends life may very well be one of the worst day of hers.

[][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: Looove this. I must keep writing!

The song:

"Hate Me" By Blue October

R and R please!


End file.
